Trickster series
The Trickster series is written by Rob Thurman. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview Trixa Iktomi, the heroine, owns a bar off the Vegas strip and spends her spare time hunting down and killing demons with her protégés Zeke Hawkins (a telepath) and Griffin Reese (an empath), who (in book 1) work for Eden House, a demon-hunting organization sponsored by angels—yes, real heavenly angels. Leo, Trixa’s American Indian bartender buddy, is the third person on Trixa’s team, along with his raven, Lenore, with whom he has a VERY close relationship. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: TRICKSTER Books in Series Trickster series: # Trick of the Light (2009) # The Grimrose Path (2010) Excerpts and video: RobThurman.net | The Trickster Novels Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Snakeskin" Kicking It (2013) (Trixa Iktomi) Other Series and Writings * Cal Leandros series * The Korsak Brothers series ~ Goodreads World Building Setting Las Vegas Supernatural Types Demons, angels, reapers, telepath, empath, demon hunters, monsters, Light of Life (artifact), raven, monsters, creatures, talking crow, , , , , Glossary: * Daffy: A low ranking and rather stupid Demon, soldier class or cannon fodder * paiens: The various supernatural races of earth 'Groups & Organizations': * Eden House: demon-hunting organization—sponsored by angels—An organization of human empaths and telepaths devoted to killing all demons and supposedly returning earth to a Garden of Eden again World There are demons in the world, Monsters. Creatures that would steal your soul. You might hide under your covers at night and pretend all’s right with the world, but you know. Even if you don’t want to admit it. In a city where unholy creatures roam the neon night, information can mean life or death. Protagonist Las Vegas bar owner Trixa Iktomi deals in information. Not that she has anything personal against demons. They can be sexy as hell, and they’re great for getting the latest gossip. But they also steal human souls and thrive on chaos. So occasionally Trixa and her friends have to teach them manners. Trixa must decide where her true loyalty lies-and what she’s ready to fight for. Because in her world, if you line up on the wrong side, you pay with more than your life… Book Cover Summeries ✤ BOOK ONE - Trick of the Light (2009): Now you see it… Now you don’t… Now you’re history. There are demons in the world, Monsters. Creatures that would steal your soul. You might hide under your covers at night and pretend all’s right with the world, but you know. Even if you don’t want to admit it. Las Vegas bar owner Trixa Iktomi deals in information. And in a city where unholy creatures roam the neon night, information can mean life or death. Not that she has anything personal against demons. They can be sexy as hell, and they’re great for getting the latest gossip. But they also steal human souls and thrive on chaos. So occasionally Trixa and her friends have to teach them manners. When Trixa learns of a powerful artifact known as the Light of Life, she knows she’s hit the jackpot. Both sides-angel and demon-would give anything for it. But first she had to find it. And as Heaven and Hell ready for an apocalyptic throw-down, Trixa must decide where her true loyalty lies-and what she’s ready to fight for. Because in her world, if you line up on the wrong side, you pay with more than your life. ~ Goodreads | Trick of the Light (#1) ✤ BOOK TWO - The Grimrose Path (2010): I looked at the metal coated with blood—so very much blood—the same color as the darkest crimson rose. I was undoing this. I was making this right. And I’d like to see the son of a bitch who thought he could stop me. Bar owner Trixa Iktomi knows that inhuman creatures of light and darkness roam Las Vegas-especially since she’s a bit more than human herself. She’s just been approached with an unusual proposition. Something has slaughtered almost one thousand demons in six months. And the killing isn’t going to stop unless Trixa and her friends step into the fight. ~ Goodreads | The Grimrose Path (#2) Category:Series